The Aftermath Of Games
by AliasCWN
Summary: The story that comes after The Games We Play. A different perspective.


**The Aftermath Of Games**

By: AliasCWN

Hello! My name if Fetti and I have a story to tell you. I heard through some cousins that someone wanted to hear this story. I have a million of them, cousins, not stories. The first thing I need to tell you is exactly who I am and how I came to know this story. You see, I am a fly. No, I'm not kidding, I am a fly. Yes, the kind that buzzes around your head while you are trying to eat.

My ancestors, as far back as we can remember, have lived in this small Arab village in Northern Africa. Some time ago, ( before my time), some new humans moved into the neighborhood. They built a new compound and a new wall that encompassed the village well. Thus they ensured the cooperation of the villagers by threatening their very existence. No cooperation, no water, was the way that they worded it. These new humans, they call themselves Germans, brought their own little war with them.

Now some of us, myself included, like to live the good life. After all, we don't live all that long so we might as well live it up while we can. So I chose as my home, the quarters of the German leader, their commander, Captain Hans Dietrich. It only makes sense that the commander would have the best quarters. And as commander he would eat the best foods, therefore leaving me the best crumbs to feast on. Despite an occasional attempt to swat me with a paper, the Captain and I co-exist just fine. I like his life, it's usually pretty interesting. That brings me to my story, or should I say our story.

You see, only a week ago the Captain was celebrating a victory over some of his enemies. I was a bit confused at first when he brought one of them into his office and treated him like a friend. I overheard him say that the Englishman had something called amnesia and that they were going to play a little game with him. I guess I wasn't the only one confused; his lieutenant seemed to be having a problem understanding it too. Apparently the Captain had this plan to fool the enemy into giving him information. Everyone thought it had worked too, including me. The Englishman seemed to be genuinely convinced that he was an undercover spy.

I was really surprised when the Captain took both of the enemy soldiers on a ride into the desert and came back without them. Now, before you get all upset, he didn't kill them, either of them. As it turned out, the Captain's enemies had caught him unaware and his prisoners had escaped.

I overheard him telling one of his lieutenants that he still couldn't be sure if the English prisoner had lied to him or not. He sent all the information the prisoner had given him to his superiors with a note of caution. I watched him write the report detailing everything that had happened. He warned them that the information might be part of an intricate scam perpetrated by the sergeant. I also overheard the conversation he had with the little man in the box.

I guess I should explain just who I mean. 'The little man in the box' is the guy who lives in the small box in what the Captain calls the radio room. I have never seen the 'little man in the box'. I have heard his voice on numerous occasions, but the little guy himself has never put in an appearance to my knowledge. I call him the 'little man in the box' because I know he has to be small to fit inside that little box; really, really small, because he is not the only one in there. I have heard the Captain talk to others in there too at various times. I even heard what I thought was the Captain in there, but I know I was mistaken because the Captain in way too large to ever fit in there.

This time the 'little guy in the box' sounded angry with the Captain. He was practically shouting and he was pretty loud for someone so small. Maybe being crowded into that little box was making him cranky; I know it would have that effect on me. At any rate, he wanted to know how the Captain had managed to lose his two prisoners. 'The little man', whom the Captain called Major, was demanding answers. The conversation went something like this.

Major: "So Captain, just how did you manage to lose your prisoners?"

Captain: "We were attacked Major."

Major: "Why on earth did you take them out into the desert in the first place?"

Captain: "The sergeant thought that he might be able to remember more if we were to return to the battle site."

Major: "And you believed him?"

Captain: "He was very convincing sir."

(Is his name Major or Sir? Now I'm confused. I think it's Major but I can't be sure at this point.)

Major: "So you're saying that he never had amnesia?"

Captain: "I don't know Major. As I said, he was very convincing. The information may be good, or it could all be false; at this time, there is no way to verify any of it. I am just suggesting that we view the information with suspicion."

Major: "And what would you suggest that we do?"

Captain: "Wait until we can verify some of the information. Time will tell Major."

Major: "We don't have time Captain. If this information is true, we must move against the Allies immediately."

Captain: "That may be exactly what they want us to do."

Major: "That is a risk we will just have to take. The opportunity is too valuable to be allowed to slip through our fingers."

Captain: "I understand Major. I just thought that you should know that the sergeant didn't resist when the private took off with him in the jeep. He may have remembered the truth, either before the trip, during the trip, or perhaps as we were attacked."

Major: "But you don't know that?"

"Captain: "No Sir."

The conversation ended then with the 'little guy' going silent.

The Captain looked thoughtful as he left the radio room. He seemed preoccupied over the next several days. I saw him read each report that came across his desk with sharp interest. The 'little man in the box' did not speak to him during this time.

One morning soon after, the Captain was called to the radio room to speak with the 'little man' called Major. The major wanted the Captain to join him in an attack on the 'Allies'.

The Captain seemed uneasy but he agreed. He again told the Major that the information may have been compromised. I don't know what that means but the Major dismissed it with a snort. In the end, the Captain ordered his men out into the desert to meet these 'Allies'.

I was resting in the office when the Captain and his men returned. There were less of them now with many of them wearing bandages to cover bloody wounds. The smell of blood was on nearly all of them; stronger on some than on others.

The Captain entered his office and sat in his chair with a sigh. His shoulders slumped with exhaustion. The sand from the desert covered most of his face, the only exception, the area around his eyes. They looked tired, red, and irritated.

His aide offered to get him something to eat but he refused. I really wished he would have accepted, I could have used a snack. The Captain sat in silence, staring at the papers on his desk. He didn't stir again until the aide returned to tell him that the Major wanted to talk to him. The Captain rose slowly and made his way to the radio room. I followed; of course, my curiosity may be the death of me yet. The men in the radio room seem to enjoy trying to swat me.

I like the Captain; he is one of those officers who believe in leading by example. He doesn't sit back in safety while others take all the risks. I didn't know what had happened but I was glad he had survived. Like I said, the Captain and I co-exist very well. I don't want to have to find a new home or get used to another human in the one that I already claimed. I was fortunate that he had returned safely, albeit very upset.

On the way to the radio room I heard the Captain tell his aide that the attack had been a complete and utter disaster. He said that the enemy had been waiting for them, maybe even expecting them. He was very upset with someone he called the Rat Patrol. What rats have to do with any of it I have no idea. Truthfully, I have never met one I really liked. Rats and flies have a lot of interests in common but neither of us shares well with others. Anyway, he blamed the rats for all of his troubles. He was really getting worked up by the time he reached the radio room.

How the 'little guy in the box' knew that the Captain had returned I have no idea. He even seemed to know about the outcome of the battle. I guess news travels as fast in the human world as it does in the fly world. Though how they get around so fast without wings is a puzzle to me.

The Major didn't sound happy this time either. I'm glad I wasn't stuck in that box with him, it wouldn't have been pleasant. Just out of curiosity I flew down to the box to look for a way in. With all of those little guys in there, there had to be an entrance. There were some wires sticking out of it but I didn't see any openings. The box gave off a little heat, but not much. That had concerned me because I didn't want to get too close if the box was hot.

The thing is, as I said, the box was warm but not hot; but just being near it was making the Captain's ears turn red. His face was getting all flushed and his eyes had taken on a hard gleam; very uncaptain-like if you ask me.

Only his voice stayed cool, almost cold. Something told me that it was probably a good thing that the Major was in the box and not in front of the Captain. The Major didn't sound happy but the Captain didn't look happy. Their conversation went something like this:

Major: "You gave us the information Captain. It was your intelligence that made all of this possible."

Captain: "I did try to caution you that the sergeant may have given us false information."

Major: "You told us that he had amnesia."

Captain: "Possibly had amnesia, I told you that he may have remembered everything at some point."

Major: "The fact remains; you were the one who allowed this to happen. This will not go unreported to your superiors."

Captain: "Yes sir."

Major: "Don't expect anyone to defend you Captain. This Rat Patrol may be the ruin of you yet."

Captain: "I can hardly disagree with you Major."

Major: "If you value your career I suggest that you find a way to eliminate these commandos; the sooner the better for you."

There was a click and the 'little man in the box' fell silent. The Captain glared at the box as if willing it to burst into flames. The Captain's men remained silent, not daring to speak and draw attention to themselves.

I followed the Captain as he spun on his heels and stormed out of the radio room.

It was hot outside but apparently not as hot as the box because gradually the Captain's ears lost their red color and his face lost its flush. He paced the small area in front of his desk with his hands clasp behind his back. His stormy expression softened as he paced, becoming more one of thoughtful consideration. His pacing slowed and gradually he stopped and circled his desk. Sinking into his chair, he picked up he reports containing all of the information that the enemy sergeant had given him. Reading over it, his expression changed again. The gleam in his eyes faded to one of admiration.

"Nicely played Sergeant, nicely played."


End file.
